


“Take my seat.”

by seungsols



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5248010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungsols/pseuds/seungsols
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seungcheol is trying so hard, but Jihoon is playing harder to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Take my seat.”

“Hyung, hurry up!” Jihoon groaned as he tapped his foot, waiting for his older friend outside of the classroom. Seungcheol rolled his eyes as he waved bye to Soonyoung and Seokmin who were in the classroom. “You’re too nice for your own good,” Jihoon complained as the two began walking.

Seungcheol laughed. “What? I can’t help our friends with some life advice?” Jihoon rolled his eyes as Seungcheol let out another chuckle. “Yah, you need to loosen up.”

“And you need to hurry your ass up!” Jihoon said as he quickened his pace. “We might miss the bus! The next one doesn’t come for another thirty minutes!”

“So?” Seungcheol replied as he leisurely walked behind his younger friend with his hand in his pockets. “What’s wrong with being thirty minutes late? That’s more time together.” He slung his arm around Jihoon’s shoulder. Although Jihoon was speedwalking, he wasn’t the fastest runner.

“Hyung,” Jihoon pouted as he slowed down his pace to match Seungcheol’s speed. “I need to hurry home so I can finish my composition.”

The two exited the building as Seungcheol held the door open and Jihoon continued talking about his latest piece that he claimed was his ‘best work yet,’ like he did with his piece a few months ago.

This was the typical afternoon Seungcheol experienced with Jihoon. Impatience, music, attempt at speedwalking, more music, stomach growling, complaining about exams coming up, and more music. It also consisted of Seungcheol subtly trying to get Jihoon to smile because, honestly, his smile could cure any sickness and save the world.

They were almost at the bus stop as Seungcheol snapped back into reality as Jihoon asked him a question. “Yah, hyung, were you even listening to me?”

Seungcheol laughed nervously. “Of course!” he smiled, as he could see Jihoon saw straight through that lie. He sighed. “Could you repeat what you said?”

Jihoon puffed his cheeks and stared onto the horizon. “Nevermind,” he sighed.

They reached the bus station as they saw the bus turn the corner from their left side. As it reached a stop, they boarded, scanned their cards, and looked for somewhere to sit.

Seungcheol sat down in the fourth row as Jihoon grabbed the pole nearby. Looking up, or rather looking a few centimeters up at Jihoon, Seungcheol sighed. Jihoon  _never_  sat next to him on the bus. Even when it was crowded, he never sat next to him. In fact, Jihoon didn’t sit down at all. 

The bus wasn’t even that full but Jihoon decided to stand up. 

“Jihoon-ah,” Seungcheol coughed as he scooted to the window seat. Jihoon looked over at his hyung and saw the empty seat. “You should sit down.”

“I’m good. Thanks,” Jihoon replied as he took out his phone with his free hand.

Seungcheol blew the hair in his face aside as he tried again. “We’ve been walking for a while, you should rest your legs.”

“It’s fine, hyung, really,” Jihoon said looking up from his phone. “But thanks.”

The older one leaned back as he looked out the window. Jihoon was stubborn, but so was Seungcheol. Whether it was because he had some sort of affection for Jihoon or he just wanted to win over Jihoon, Seungcheol was going to get him to sit.

As the bus stopped at the next stop, Seungcheol noticed five people getting on. Thinking this was an opportunity for Jihoon to sit down, he grabbed Jihoon and pulled him into the seat.

However, Jihoon still stood as he let the new passengers pass by. As they went by, Jihoon stood back in the aisle.

With a grunt, Seungcheol crossed his arms. Why was Jihoon not sitting down?

Just then, he felt something on his shoulder. He turned and was surprised at the sight.

“Hyung, I’m going to rest for a bit, okay?” Jihoon yawned. Seungcheol was still shocked and in awe, but nodded. “Wake me up when we’re there.”

As Jihoon was sound asleep, Seungcheol looked around to make sure this wasn’t some sort of prank. He displayed a wide grin as he looked down at Jihoon once more. Not only was he sitting next to him, but he was also leaning his head. 

Seungcheol tried his best not to squeal or giggle. Instead, he settled for leaning his head on Jihoon’s head. And he could have sworn that he heard a chuckle come out of Jihoon’s mouth.


End file.
